


What a Night

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Naruto and the reader confess they have feelings for each other, and one thing leads to another. (NSFW)
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Kudos: 81





	What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “can i please have prompt # 1 “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” and # 14 “You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” w/ Naruto nsfw?”  
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

“Hey, Naruto.” You turned to your blonde-haired best friend. The two of you had spent all day training together, and the sun was beginning to turn orange in the sky, signaling that the day was close to ending. “Why don’t we call it a day? My mom is probably making dinner now, we can go back to my house for a bite to eat.”

“Alright!” Naruto grinned widely, jogging over to you. You couldn’t help but smile as he ran past where you stood.  _ He’s always on the move. _ “Hurry up! I’m going to eat all the barbecue pork before you even make it off this field!”

You laughed, and began to jog after him. “How do you know my mom’s making barbecue pork?”

Naruto, already leagues ahead of you, laughed. “I’m speaking it into existence!” You grinned and picked up your pace, running toward your house.

* * *

Your mother had, in fact, made barbecue pork. She knew that you were planning to train with Naruto all day, and that barbecue pork was both his and your favorite post-training meal. The two of you gobbled up the delicious pork until you were stuffed, and before you knew it, the sun had shrouded itself in the darkness of night.

“Hey mom, I’m going to walk Naruto home,” you said, crossing to the door to put your shoes on.

“Alright, dear,” your mom said, picking up your little brother. He was only 5, and it was nearly his bed time; you could tell he was ready for sleep by how much he yawned. “Your brother and I will be heading to bed, so we’ll leave the door unlocked. Just be quiet when you come back, okay?” You walked over to kiss your mom and brother on each of their cheeks.

“I will.”

“It was nice seeing you, Naruto,” your mom said. Your brother reached out toward Naruto, and the older boy gave him a gentle hug. Naruto loved your younger brother -- he’d always wanted a brother of his own -- and sometimes you swore your brother loved Naruto more than he loved you. 

“Thanks for having me, Mrs. L/n,” Naruto said, smiling. 

“You’re always welcome here, Naruto,” your mother said, returning his grin. She headed toward the stairs, your brother falling fast asleep in her arms. “Goodnight, you two.”

“Goodnight,” you and Naruto said in unison, heading out the door and shutting it gently behind you. It was a beautiful, clear night outside, the moon full and bright in the sky as the two of you walked the short distance to Naruto’s house. As you walked, you couldn’t help but steal a few glances at Naruto, who was gazing up at the stars. You had had the biggest crush on him for a while -- ever since you were in the Academy together -- but you had never had the guts to tell him.  _ He’s oblivious anyway _ , you thought, nearly laughing at your own pitifulness.  _ He’d never be into me, so why bother? _

You made it back to Naruto’s house, the two of you walking in silence the whole time. It was a comfortable silence, the kind shared between two friends of many years. Naruto walked up to open the door, but seemed to have second thoughts as he grasped the door knob. “Hey, y/n?”  
“Yeah?”

“Do you want to...stay for awhile, maybe? I know I won’t be able to sleep for a few more hours, so I thought we could hang out.” He smiled at you sheepishly, and your heart beat sped up.

“Uh yeah, sure,” you said, and Naruto opened the door to his apartment wide, waiting for you to enter. You had only been to his apartment on a few occasions; he much preferred to spend time at your house, or out training or running around Konoha. You walked through the door, Naruto following behind you, feeling your heart flutter in your chest.

“I thought we could hang out here, since it’s dark outside. Is that okay?” You turned around to look at him, and realized Naruto’s face was only inches from your own in the dimly lit hallway. You felt your cheeks burn.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine,” you said, turning back around and walking into the living room. The two of you sat down on the couch, Naruto lounging back and you perching politely on the other cushion, feeling like you might implode. Sure, the two of you were best friends, but you typically spent your time together training or hanging out with your other friends. You were rarely alone like this. It felt...intimate.

“Y/n, can I ask you something?” Naruto said. You turned to look at him, and saw he was looking down, picking at the edge of the worn cushion.

“Sure.”

“ **Have you ever kissed anyone before?** ” You were taken aback, and felt as if you had fallen and had all the wind knocked out of you. Your face burned, and you were thankful he couldn’t see how flustered you were in the dimness, the only light in the room coming from the windows letting in the light of the moon and stars. Your gaze fell to your hands, lying in your lap.

“No, I haven’t,” you admitted, embarrassed.  _ I’m 16 and I’ve never been kissed. How pathetic.  _

“I haven’t, either,” Naruto said, shocking you.  _ Really? But there are so many girls who would love to kiss him _ … He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. “I mean, I technically kissed Sasuke that one time, but that doesn’t really count.” You smiled, remembering the day in class that Naruto had accidentally fallen over and kissed Sasuke right on the lips. Every other girl in the class was jealous that Naruto had stolen Sasuke’s first kiss, but you wished you  _ were _ Sasuke more than anything in that moment, to be the one kissing Naruto.

“Y/n,” Naruto said, snapping you out of your daydream. He had leaned over now, so close to you that you could almost feel his breath on your cheek.  _ He looks a bit flustered...I wonder why? Maybe he’s embarrassed too.  _ “Can I...kiss you? Just to see how it really feels.” Your heart beat loud as a drum.  _ He wants to kiss me. Does that mean? No, he’s just testing the boundaries. Unless _ … You found yourself nodding, and next thing you knew Naruto was leaning in and pressing his lips on yours. They were soft and warm, and you leaned into him, reaching a hand out to tug at his jacket, bringing him closer. A moment later, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he admitted, and you opened your eyes, meeting his bright blue ones. 

“Me too,” you whispered, and then his lips were on yours again. Your kisses grew more and more passionate, the two of you grasping for each other, and eventually you ended up laying on your back on the old couch, Naruto perched on top of you. You could feel something hard poking against your leg.  _ Holy shit. That’s...holy shit. It’s...kind of big _ . Your face burned and your heart pounded so hard you thought it’d explode, but you ignored it, grasping at Naruto’s back and kissing him even deeper.

“ **You don’t know what you do to me, do you?** ” Naruto pulled away, panting. You looked up into his eyes, the pupils blown with lust. “You make me feel all nervous and jittery and stupid, and I just want to kiss you all the time...and maybe do more,” he finished sheepishly, and you raised your eyebrows.

“Do...more?” you asked, watching Naruto turn tomato red.

“Well, yeah,” he said, trailing his hand, which was on your side, up toward your breast. “I...I’ve been reading some of pervy sage’s books, and well… I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of you like that.” Now you turned bright red.  _ Those books are literal porn, _ you thought.  _ He wants that with me? _

“Naruto…” He sat up abruptly, moving away from you.

“Sorry, forget I said that,” he said, but you reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of you with all your strength. You shook your head.

“No, I...I want you l-like that,” you stammered, feeling lightheaded at the prospect. “L-like in the books.”

Naruto grinned widely. “Well, I only got through like one chapter because it was kinda trashy, but I’ll try my best.” You smiled, and he closed the gap again, pressing his lips against yours once more.  _ Oh my god. I’m going to have my first kiss and lose my virginity all in one night? _ The thought flustered you, but you weren’t about to stop it now. You had wanted Naruto for so long, and now you were being rewarded beyond your wildest dreams.

Naruto’s lips moved against yours, the perfect mix of sloppy and sweet. His hand trailed up your side once more, grasping your breast gently, and you moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, running it against your teeth and sending chills down your spine. He squeezed your breast, and reached to do the same to the other one. You attempted to dig your nails into his back, but couldn’t get a strong hold through the shirt, and frustratedly groaned.

Naruto pulled his mouth away from yours, but kept his lips close enough to brush yours as he spoke. “What is it?”

You moved your hands to his front and tugged at the zipper of his jacket, fixing your eyes into his. “I want this off.” 

Naruto chuckled lightly, leaning back to unzip his jacket and remove it and the tank top underneath. He reached for the hem of your shirt. “Your turn.” You smiled and let him pull your shirt up your chest, leaning up to take it off completely. You still had a bra on, but felt so exposed.  _ It’s real now. We’re actually doing this. _

Naruto sat back on top of you, taking in your half-naked chest. “God, y/n,” he breathed, running a hand down your exposed abdomen. “You’re beautiful.” Your face warmed, and you reached out to touch his chest in turn.  _ He’s so muscular. _ He had a six-pack and firm pectorals that would make any ninja jealous. 

“You’re pretty handsome, yourself,” you remarked, and he grinned brightly, leaning back down to kiss you again. His hand ran up your abdomen and slipped under your bra, grabbing your bare breast, and you shivered at the touch.

“Is that okay?” he whispered, and you nodded. The jolt of electricity that his touch sent through your body was more than okay. 

“You can...take it off,” you said, leaning up to give him access to your bra clasp. He reached his hands behind your back and fumbled with the clasp for a moment before you chuckled and helped him unclip it.

“Why was that so hard?” he grumbled, and you couldn’t help but laugh lightly. You let Naruto remove your bra and toss it to the side, placing his hands on your bare breasts and ever so lightly pinching your nipples. You gasped.

“Naruto…” you could practically feel the wetness pooling in your underwear now, and you tugged his face toward yours again, needing his touch, needing  _ him _ . Your hand reached for the waistband of his pants and tugged, and Naruto pulled away from your face, leaving you flustered and feeling cold in his absence.

“Are you sure you want to...go all the way?” he asked, and you nodded feverishly.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” you said, and tugged his pants down, exposing the skin of his hips. He leaned over to give you another chaste kiss, and stood up to pull down his pants and underwear. His cock sprang free the moment the fabric confines were removed.  _ I was right -- he is big _ . Excited, you pulled down your own pants and underwear, feeling the cool air hit your damp sex.

Naruto stared hungrily as you pulled down your pants, and then seemed to snap to his senses. “Wait a minute,” he said, darting out of the room. You watched him run into his bedroom, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed all alone on the couch.  _ Is he having second thoughts? _ No sooner had you begun to worry than Naruto came running back, holding a small, flesh-colored circle.

“Pervy sage gave it to me,” he laughed, rolling the condom on with a small amount of difficulty. You broke out into a smile. “Said if I paid enough attention, I’d learn to pick up girls like him someday.” Having rolled on the condom, Naruto positioned himself on top of you, his dick poised at your entrance. He looked into your eyes. “Are you absolutely sure? I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m absolutely sure,” you said, and he leaned in to kiss you as he gently pushed the head of his dick inside of you. You moaned at the stretch, feeling the pleasure of yourself widening as you took him in, and your hands flew up to grasp onto his back.

“Dig in as much as you want,” he breathed, still pushing inside of you slowly. You knew he was holding back to make sure he wouldn’t hurt you, and your heart flooded with warmth. “I don’t mind having scratches.” You smiled, and dug your nails into his back, gently piercing the skin. You felt him bottom out, pausing for a moment to let you stretch to accommodate him, and then slowly pulled back out, starting a rhythm. You moaned loudly, and were glad that Naruto lived alone and that his mouth was on yours to stifle the noise. All you could hear were the sounds of him pushing in and out of you, and the heavy breathing coming from both of you. His lips were soft and wet against yours, and he pushed in and out again, finding a rhythm. You felt him begin to sweat, his orgasm coming close, and he reached for your nipple, squeezing it and caressing your breast. After only a moment of his hands working at your breast, you felt your body tighten up, and felt as though you were being shot up into the night sky. You came down dizzily, your muscles relaxing, your toes uncurling -- you hadn’t even realized you curled them in the first place. Naruto continued thrusting into you, sweat forming on his forehead, and only a moment later you felt his cock twitch and his body relax on top of yours, indicating he had finished, too. He gently removed his cock from inside of you, your pussy having already begun to get slightly sore, and laid back on top of you, his sweaty forehead pressed against your own.

“Y/n, that was...wow.” He laughed gently, and you smiled, pressing your lips to his in a gentle kiss.

“That was amazing,” you breathed, running your fingers along the scars you had left on his back.  _ Yup, I definitely left my mark. _ You chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Naruto asked, smiling at you. 

“You might want to check out your back,” you said, a shit-eating grin plastered on your face. “I think I scratched you up pretty badly.”

He let out a soft laugh, and kissed you again. “I don’t mind. You can mark me all you want. I’m yours.”

You looked into his eyes, and saw how happy he was, how much love danced in those blue lakes. “Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean we’re...like...together? Am I your girlfriend?”

Naruto broke out into a huge grin. “You bet you are!” He sat up and gave you a huge thumbs up and a smile. You melted, and pulled him down to kiss you again.  _ What a night _ .


End file.
